


(like being alive for) The First Time

by ambitioncutsusdown



Series: Four Idiots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hinting at foursome, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitioncutsusdown/pseuds/ambitioncutsusdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles?”</p><p>It’s soft, tentative, almost as if he’s afraid of making noise.</p><p>“Are you aware you moaned Isaac’s name?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(like being alive for) The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing on tumblr, and [this](http://ambitioncutsusdown.tumblr.com/post/47537742914/derek-sexy-stiles-well-yeah-i-mean-look-the) goes along with it.

It’s dark, and Stiles mentally curses himself for not having turned in the light. The moon is weak, not strong enough to shine through his curtains, so they’re left in the dark, touch their only indicator to know instead of guess. He suspects that won’t change, because if he’d ask Derek to stop so they could make light, he’d just look at him, eyebrows arched, lips in almost a scowl.

He finds it both nice and sad he knows that expression well enough he doesn’t even need to see it to know what it looks like.

Derek’s hips are moving, pounding into him, filling Stiles up and making him moan, punching the breath out of him with every movement. His hands are skilled in finding Stiles’ weak spots – his collar bones and nipples, the moles on his shoulders and the lines leading to his elbows. It’s taken him time, but he learned them all, and they’re both marveling at that fact.

Derek because he understands someone well enough to make them fly, and Stiles because he’s allowed to give himself to someone so freely without judgment.

They know what they mean to each other, they know each other well enough to not really need light. Sound and touch are enough to lead them, to make them move as one, voices mingling as they were closer to their climax.

It is then, that Stiles becomes aware of other things.

There's this thing that happens right before Derek comes, where his entire body tenses. Stiles regonises it miles away. Derek's back arches and his eyes screw shut, he lets out this little gasp, and right after, he calls out Stiles’ name as he comes. He’s spend time enough studying it, seeing and hearing it over and over again to know it will happen, it always happens like that.

Not now.

The thing is, the tensing and eyes fluttering shut, face scrunched up in pleasure… that all happens.

But it’s not Stiles’ name that Derek cries out.

It’s quiet, barely over a whisper, but it’s there and Stiles is not imagining it. The sharp gasp, the silence, and then; “Scott.”

For a moment, he is completely lost. But he’s also too worked up to do anything besides roll his hips again, and Stiles has to admit…

It’s hot.

He can see it. It’s not just some vague image; no, it’s a clear picture, as if he were seeing the scene in front of him.

Scott folded in half, Derek in between his legs, thrusting into him, lips sealed together in more a bite than an actual kiss, working together to achieve the most pleasure.

It’s what pushes him towards his orgasm, and he cries out softly as he feels his muscles contract then finally relax.

It takes long minutes for them to catch their breath again, to come down from their high, Derek finally rolling off of him so they’re lying side by side instead. Surprisingly, it is also Derek who speaks up first.

“Stiles?”

It’s soft, tentative, almost as if he’s afraid of making noise.

“Are you aware you moaned Isaac’s name?”

Stiles is confused for a second, because, quite honestly? No, he is not aware of that. But if he goes through their motions again, he remembers letting out a sigh that sounded a lot like Isaac’s name, and okay, if that isn’t just awkward, he doesn’t know what else is.

Instead of answering, he just says; “are you aware you moaned Scott’s?”

The look in Derek’s eyes tells him he wasn’t aware of that either. He voices Stiles’ thoughts by stating the obvious. “This is awkward.”

Stiles doesn’t snort, but barely so. It’s a close thing. Awkward is the least one could call it, but there’s something more to it. He knows he loves Derek, just like he can feel the Alpha loves him. Yet somehow, two other people managed to creep into their heads.

“It’s also kind of… sexy, isn’t it?”

Derek stares at him wide-eyed, and Stiles does snort now. “I mean… you were so fucking into it, Derek,” he tries to explain himself, but the uncertainty is seeping through his voice. “You were looking me right in the eye, and still… Still you moaned _his_ name. Except it… well… were you picturing him? Instead of me?” he asks, suddenly much more quietly, ever so thankful the lights are still off so Derek can’t see his expression.

But apparently, Derek doesn’t need to, because he’s on Stiles in a matter of seconds, kissing his cheek and jaw. “Not instead,” he whispers, “with you. With us.”

Stiles gives a small smile. “Yeah? With us? Three of us?”

Derek stays quiet a second longer. Stiles can hear him swallow, but he doesn’t push.

“Four,” he then adds. “You. Me. Scott. And Isaac.”

Stiles can hear his heart hammer in his chest. He turns his face to Derek and pecks his lips softly, to show him that he knows. He understands. Yeah, they love each other, but there are two people out there that are also part of their lives, maybe in more ways than they were ready to admit. 


End file.
